Precarious Predicament
by SupahStarmon
Summary: Ruby is lying in Kanan's arms after she wakes up. What could have happened to be in this embrace?
1. Chapter 1

"How did I get here?"

Ruby was squished between a wall and Kanan. She woke up and felt an arm draped over her body. It was toned and felt nice, but she couldn't dwell on that for too long. She had to figure out why she was in this predicament.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't hate it. Actually, she was loving it. She's had a crush on the blue-haired beauty for quite some time, but she was too afraid to do anything about it. One, she was still a bit awkward around her friends that's not named Hanamaru. And two, she didn't want Dia to find out because she would probably freak out.

That's why she was surprised that she was in Kanan's loving embrace. She thought back to last night, because it seems that the two have been in that position for quite some time; at least overnight. Instead of thinking about last night, she was reminded of their day after practice.

* * *

The day was finished, and the nine girls just finished practice.

"Dia, can we go to my house to study? Our test is on my worst subject." Kanan asked her black-haired friend.

"English, right?" She saw a nod. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to help each other." Dia packed up her things and turned to her red-headed sister. "Ruby, is it okay if you go home alone?"

Ruby's head shook. "Onee-chan, I needed some help with my homework too."

"You can't ask Yoshiko-chan or Hanamaru-chan?" Dia asked.

"I-I think it would be b-better if I got help from you. You are really smart, onee-chan."

Ruby's compliment inflated Dia with a small ego. "You're right, Ruby." She turned to the bluenette. "Is it okay if we both go to your house, Kanan?"

Kanan smiled, and Ruby felt that it was somewhat directed at her. "Of course. You're both welcome to my house, always."

Ruby had ulterior motives. Sure, getting help for homework would benefit her. However, she heard Kanan's request and wanted to go with her sister. Just to be a bit closer with Kanan. She was blushing internally with how 'bold' she was being. She didn't even have any homework since she, Yoshiko, and Hanamaru all finished it during lunch. So, she had free time. And what better way to use it than by admiring her sister's friend…

' _I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

"Ruby-chan, you coming or what?" Kanan asked from across the roof. Ruby just noticed her sister and love interest were leaving her.

"I-I-I am!" She quickly picked up her stuff and made a quick sprint to the two girls.

…

The three girls were talking as they headed to Kanan's shop/home.

"So, I'm getting help with English." Kanan started to speak. "What about you two? What are you guys going to study for?"

Dia spoke first. "Well, the English test is coming up. So, it would be best if I worked on that. I have a bit of math and history to work on, but it's nothing compared to a test." The older Kurosawa sister turned to the younger one. "What do you need help with, Ruby?"

The red-head couldn't keep up her lie for long. "Well…I don't actually have homework…" Ruby looked down in shame, not wanting to look her sister in the eyes.

She heard a loud sigh that came from her sister. "Ruby…if you didn't have homework, why did you want to come?"

Kanan saw Ruby squirming in her spot, so she decided to stop Dia from pestering her more.

"Dia," Kanan said as she placed a hand on Dia's shoulder. "Stop questioning her. She's looking a bit scared." The black-haired girl looked at her shivering sister and had eyes of guilt. Kanan sighed. "Don't be so mean to her."

"I don't mean to be…" Dia tried to defend herself, but she knew that it was a habit of hers.

"I-It's okay, onee-chan! I just wanted to go with you and Kanan-san…I don't like being alone in the house," Ruby told her sister. "I like it when you're there, onee-chan!"

Dia's heart warmed at her sister's affection. "Thanks, Ruby." She went up and hugged her sister. "Sorry for being so mean."

"It's okay! And thank you, Kanan-san!"

The three of them continued to walk. All the while, Ruby kept her true feelings hidden. And Kanan had a blush from the thanks.

…

The three girls got to Kanan's house and immediately made a beeline for Kanan's room.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Dia said enthusiastically.

"Ruby-chan," Kanan asked the red-head. "What are you going to work on?" There was a tenderness in Kanan's voice that soothed the young girl.

It also made her flustered. "M-Maybe English a-as well…" She looked through her bag to see what she brought home with her.

Although, she did it more to not be enticed by Kanan's gaze; the beautiful violet orbs causing Ruby's stomach to flutter.

She pulled out the English work and placed it on the table. "I can get some help as well."

Kanan's stunning smile almost made Ruby faint. "Sounds good."

"Alright, let's not keep prolonging this. We need to study!" Dia kept her enthusiasm as the other two girls 'cheered.'

The three girls worked hard on the English work, with Dia being the person to assist the two.

Ruby wanted to try something with Kanan. An innocent question.

"Umm…Kanan-san?" Ruby asked. She saw the surprised look from the bluenette and got a bit nervous.

"Ruby-chan? What do you need?" Kanan asked the girl. Ruby almost tensed up from the warming smile Kanan had on her face.

"I was wondering i-if you could help me…" Ruby slid her book and herself over so that the two girls were side by side.

"You're asking me to help? Are you sure that you don't want to ask your sister?" Kanan proposed. However, Ruby didn't want to stop trying to get closer to the blue-haired girl.

"N-No. I think you could help me as well. You're smart too, Kanan-san!" Ruby gleefully said. She must have been hallucinating, as she thought she saw an extremely dark blush on Kanan's face.

So, the two girls started to work on Ruby's homework problems. The two of them really worked well with each other; Ruby was able to add her input in with Kanan's suggestions and assistance. Just talking with Kanan like this was making Ruby's heart open more, making her love the bluenette further.

The three girls were exhausted from the study session. Ruby had her head on the table, Dia was leaning against the wall, and Kanan was lying on her bed.

"I don't want to move. It's so warm outside too!" Ruby groaned. Dia groaned along with her.

"Well, why don't you sleep over?" Kanan suggested. The two sisters turned their heads to their friend.

"W-We wouldn't want to intrude! I mean, we'll just go home now. Let's go, Ruby!" Dia started to panic, not wanting to take advantage of Kanan's kindness.

"Dia, stop worrying." Kanan stopped her friend by grabbing her shoulder. She was about to do the same to Ruby, but she hesitated and eventually stopped.

' _Kanan-san is acting weird…'_

"I don't think you guys are intruding. And my parents would be fine with you staying over." Kanan had her charming smile that Ruby found so cute.

"R-Really?" Dia said. "Okay. Ruby, are you okay with that?" The older sister turned to the younger one and saw a vigorous nod. "Alright then. Thank you, Kanan."

"Please, it's nothing. I like when I have company over," Kanan said with the stunning smile. "You guys should go wash up before we eat. We'll set up the room later."

"Sure. Do you want to go first, Ruby?" The black-haired girl asked.

"Y-Yes, if it's okay…" Ruby responded with her nervousness evident in her voice.

Dia smiled at that. "Ruby, it's okay. I'll just be here with Kanan. Go ahead." Dia smiled at her sister, who beamed back.

The youngest one got herself ready for the bath. When she got in, she saw the different hair products. She wanted to use them, but she wouldn't want to cause any trouble. So, she sat on a stool and was left to her thoughts.

' _We're actually staying over! It's making me really nervous. I have a chance to be close to Kanan-san…Ehhh! It's making me all nervous!'_

While Ruby was taking a bath, the two third years were talking to each other.

"So, how long have you liked my sister?"

"W-What?" Kanan jumped. She nervously chuckled. "W-What do y-you mean, Dia?"

Dia glared at the blue-haired girl. "Don't play dumb with me, Kanan. I never saw it until now, but you have always been…weird around my sister."

"I'm…not following…" Kanan tried to play it off, to no avail. Dia had her in a corner.

"I saw the way you were acting around her. You blushed when she thanked or complimented her. And you were going to hold her shoulder, but you tensed up. I saw the nervousness on your face."

Kanan couldn't hold up the façade any longer, and admitted defeat. "Alright, fine. I do."

"I knew it!" Dia jolted up from the floor. "I may trust you, but not enough to be going out with my sister."

"Alright, I get it. I won't go for Ruby, okay?" Kanan slightly deflated as Dia had a satisfied look on her face.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Kanan."

"I know, it's okay Dia. You're just being her sister, trying to protect her."

…

The three girls finished their bath and had a grilled fish dinner. The guest bedroom was setup for the Kurosawa sisters, with some help from Kanan's parents. Her parents were happy to have Kanan's friends over.

"Alright, good night Dia. Ruby." Kanan smiled at the two before heading to her room.

"Good night, Kanan-san!" Ruby said loudly. She hoped that Kanan wasn't too far away so she could hear the red-head. "Good night, onee-chan."

Dia smiled. "Good night, Ruby." The older girl turned off the light and they were out.

Kanan heard Ruby say, 'good night,' which made her heart flutter. But, she just kept heading to her room, not wanting to upset the older sister.

…

Two people were left wide awake.

Ruby was still nervous about being in Kanan's home. Kanan was still gushing over Ruby.

"I need a drink."

Ruby got up and started to walk through the hallway. She realized that she shouldn't be wandering in here, much less trying to get a glass of water. It would be a bit rude to just go and dirty a glass as a guest.

"Ruby?" Kanan's voice made Ruby turn her head to see the blue-haired girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I was thirsty, but then I didn't want to trouble you by getting a glass dirty," Ruby nervously said.

Kanan giggled. "It's okay, Ruby. I was just about to get a drink as well. Here, let's go." Kanan took a hold of Ruby's hand. Kanan was surprised at how forward she was being. Ruby was surprised that Kanan was holding her hand.

Both of them were blushing furiously, only being hidden by the dark.

The two of them drank their glass of water and started to head back to their respective rooms, still holding hands.

"R-Ruby? Could I talk to you in my room?" Kanan nervously asked.

"S-Sure!" Ruby nervously replied. The two of them headed to Kanan's room. They took a seat on Kanan's bed, both playing with their thumbs.

"W-What did you want t-to ask, K-Kanan-san?" Ruby was squirming in her seat, being so close to her crush.

Kanan gulped. _'If this goes bad, it's going to be entirely my fault.'_ "R-Ruby, I wanted to tell you…that I like you. Dia asked me not to ask you out or anything, but I just wanted to tell you. I'm sorry if this makes it awkward-"

"So," Ruby interrupted Kanan's rambling. "When I saw you blush, it was real? B-Because you l-like me?"

Kanan hoped that the red-head didn't see that, but she was caught. "Y-Yes…I'm sorry if- Oof!"

Kanan was interrupted by Ruby suddenly hugging her.

"R-Ruby?"

"I-I like you too, Kanan-san!" Ruby declared.

"R-Really?" Kanan was in disbelief. The girl she likes actually likes her back?

What Ruby did made Kanan even more flustered. The young girl leaned over and gave Kanan a kiss on her cheek. The bluenette held her now wet cheek with her hand and looked over to see a beautiful smile.

"K-Kanan-san! W-Would you please…be m-my girlfriend?" Ruby asked with passion.

It took Kanan a bit of time to process, but she eventually smiled. She hugged the red-head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Ruby looked up to see Kanan smiling back at her.

"I will, Ruby. I will be your girlfriend."

She felt Ruby's hug tighten. And she quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you, Kanan-san!" Ruby yawned, mostly out of her excitement making her use up more energy. "I'm tired. Good night, Kanan-san." Ruby got up and started to walk to the door, however her arm was being held by Kanan. "Kanan-san?"

"If you don't mind…would you want to sleep here? With me?" Kanan blushed at her boldness.

"R-Really? It's okay?" Ruby was trembling with excitement and nervousness.

"It's okay since we're girlfriends, right?"

Ruby loved hearing that they were girlfriends. It made her heart skip a beat. "L-Let's try it…" The red-head crawled into the bed, with Kanan being at the edge of it. They were both extremely nervous with how close they were to each other, but felt a sense of comfort as well.

Ruby was still trembling, but she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She looked beside her to see Kanan's dazzling smile.

"Good night, Ruby."

"G-Good night, Kanan-s-"

"Chan. It's okay to say that now, Ruby."

The young girl smiled. "Okay. Good night, Kanan-chan."

The two girls started drifting to sleep.

"I love you."

Kanan's eyes widened at hearing this. She looked at Ruby, but the red-head was fast asleep.

"I love you, too. Ruby."

* * *

Ruby was smiling at the recollection. She was happy that she and Kanan were now girlfriends, and that they were sleeping in the same bed. She was about to get up, but she felt Kanan's arm get heavy on her chest.

"Are you going so soon?" Kanan said in her sleepy state. She sounded playful, but wanted Ruby to stay with her for a while.

"No, Kanan-chan. Just stretching."

"RUBY?!" Dia shouted from the guest bedroom. This made the two girls jolt up, and now were getting prepared for Dia's wrath. "KANAN, HAVE…you seen…Ruby?" Dia dashed into Kanan's room, but was taken off guard by her sister and her friend in the same bed. "Ruby, why are you in Kanan's room?"

"I-I-"

"I asked her to, Dia. We're dating now." Kanan told her. She didn't want Ruby to get in trouble, so she took the blame.

"K-Kanan! I asked you to not tell my sister!"

"I'm sorry, Dia-"

"I like her, onee-chan!" Ruby cried out. "I don't want to leave her. And I don't ever want to break up with her!"

Dia was surprised with Ruby's force. "R-Really?" She saw a nod. "Oh. Well, you're right. I'm not going to stop you. But, Kanan." Dia's eyes lit up. "Don't hurt my sister."

Kanan tensed up, but she felt an assuring squeeze from her hand. She relaxed, knowing that she and Ruby would be together forever. "I will never hurt her. I love her."

Ruby hugged the bluenette tightly. "I love you too, Kanan-chan."

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot. This time, not smutty and more fluffy. Hopefully you like this and found it cute. I like the Ruby/Kanan pairing; it would make sense since they both knew each other from when they were younger.

Leave reviews, and favourite if you did like it.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Three months of dating and Kanan and Ruby couldn't be happier.

They knew each other through Dia for quite a while. They always liked each other as friends, but being in a relationship was a completely different feeling. And one that they never wanted to end.

At first, they didn't really treat themselves. At least, if not paying for food was the meaning of not "treating themselves." Their first few dates consisted of walking to either Ruby's or Kanan's house. Kanan was always happy to help Ruby with any homework she had, and Ruby was a sort of cheerleader when Kanan was working on hers. Because of their shared fondness for idols, they always seemed to go practice their routines after their homework was finished. They were even planning a song to make, with the help of Riko. After their practices, they always liked to snuggle up and nap for a bit, with Kanan being the initiator. It was a perfect type of date, but they did want to go a bit further.

So, they started to have some more extravagant dates. Well, somewhat extravagant. Their first date was a lunch date at the local diner. They had a beach date for their second, with Kanan treating them to her idea of relaxing (ice cream in hand as they walked on the beach). The two of them always had friendly arguments about who would pay for everything. In the end, it always had them giggling and smiling. And they were always content with how their relationship was progressing.

Their most memorable date was when they went to karaoke. It was very enjoyable, as all of their dates were. Ruby's name was important, as she paid for everything. Kanan loved treating Ruby for a lot, but with how long they were there for, it was better for the girl with the famous name to pay, which Ruby agreed to. They had delicious food and satisfying drinks. They sung their hearts out for quite a long time. The two had some fun singing popular songs and ones from Muse. Singing "Garasu no Hanazono" together was something that they loved to do. Singing such a romantic song together; it made them feel closer as a couple. It took a turn when they rested for the last thirty minutes they had in the room. They had their usual snuggle on the couch as Ruby was resting her head on Kanan's chest.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Kanan looked at everything on the table in front of them. A lot of empty plates and cans of soda. Kanan sighed out of content. She was very satisfied as she felt very full. She was also loving the warmth and feeling of Ruby resting on her. "This is bliss," Kanan said softly, not trying to startle Ruby.

"Did you say something, Kanan-chan?" Ruby said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, Ruby," Kanan said apologetically.

Ruby stretched a little in her position. "It's okay. We have to go home soon, anyways."

"Yeah, we do," Kanan said as she played with Ruby's hair. "I was just saying how being with you has been so amazing."

Ruby sat up and looked Kanan in the eyes. "Do you mean that?" Ruby said as she was starting to tear up.

"Hey, there's no need to cry." Kanan wiped away a falling tear from her girlfriend's eye. "Because I mean every word. Being with you has been the best days of my life."

"M-Me too…" Ruby said.

Kanan's violet eyes were locked with Ruby's sea-green ones. And before they knew it, their lips touched each other. Their first kiss was short, but it was filled with the love they had for one another. For Kanan, Ruby had a sweet taste. It was very Ruby-like, as she always saw Ruby as a cute and sweet girl. To Ruby, Kanan had a sweet taste as well. However, there was a bit of an ocean-y taste, just as Ruby saw Kanan as her mermaid.

When they parted their lips, their lips turned upwards into warm smiles.

"I liked that," Ruby said.

"Me too," Kanan replied.

And the two girls shared a few more kisses before they left the karaoke place.

 _ **-Flashback over-**_

It was about two months since that date, and their relationship has progressed very well. At least, on the romantic end. The past month has been filled with more dates and more kissing. As they were together alone more often, they liked to share many kisses. At the start of it, the kissing was kept very restrained. It only lasted for a few seconds, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. It was getting more exciting as their kisses became more passionate. They started to kiss with more vigour, and those kisses eventually introduced their tongues. It was weird at first, especially to Ruby, to have their tongues clash as they kissed. However, it only added to their growing excitement.

It was a big mistake to have Dia find out about it.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Kanan and Ruby were in the latter's room having a study date of some sort.

"Kanan-chan…" Ruby said embarrassedly. The bluenette was being more affectionate than normal today. It was nice to feel Kanan's hand on her thigh, or Kanan's breath against her neck. "I have a test coming up…"

"It's in a week, right? You can spare some time," Kanan said with a seductive grin on her face. She used her index and middle fingers to "crawl" up Ruby's body. Once her fingers reached Ruby's chin, she turned her girlfriend's head to face her and put on her best pout. "Don't you want to relax for a bit?"

Ruby gulped, but nodded at Kanan's question. She was a bit worried about her upcoming test. However, Kanan made a good point. So, she succumbed to Kanan's wishes.

Ruby was the one to initiate the kiss, surprising the bluenette. Kanan quickly recovered and reciprocated, nearly forcing her tongue into Ruby's mouth. The red-head was quick to fight with Kanan's tongue with her own. After releasing their kiss, they were both panting heavily. This was one of their more intense kissing sessions.

Ruby didn't know that they weren't finished yet.

"K-Kanan-chan?!" Ruby said as Kanan started to kiss Ruby's neck. She was starting to quietly moan and feel herself heat up all over her body. It may have been surprising, but it was making Ruby very turned on.

"A-ah!" Ruby moaned out. Kanan started to suck on Ruby's neck. Ruby was feeling a mix of pain, but mostly pleasure. So, she was a bit upset when Kanan pulled away.

"Ruby? Did that hurt? I'm sorry," Kanan said apologetically. She looked at the hickey on Ruby's neck and admired her work. She took a few licks at it, sending shivers down Ruby's spine. "But…now everyone knows your taken."

"No one knows you are," Ruby said.

"Huh?" Kanan looked at her girlfriend quizzically, but gasped when she felt a pair of lips attack her neck. "Ahh…Ruby…" Kanan started to moan as Ruby imitated her actions. She felt the hickey forming on her neck and the smirk on Ruby's lips.

Unfortunately, they were on too much of a high and couldn't hear Dia enter the house. And then go to Ruby's room.

"Hello, Ruby and Kanan…WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Dia yelled out, making the two girls pull away from each other.

"O-Onee-chan?!" Ruby squealed.

"D-Dia! Y-You don't have to make this a big deal…" Kanan nervously said.

That didn't stop the older sister to stomp over and hug her sister.

"Oh gosh. How bad is it?" Dia scanned over Ruby's face. It looked fine, so she went to the ne-

"A HICKEY!" Dia shrieked.

"It's okay, onee-chan!" Ruby said, slightly pushing Dia away from her.

"What if it isn't? Neck kisses could lead to…Kanan! You better not corrupt my sister!" Dia said as she pointed her finger at her blue-haired friend.

"Alright! I get it, Dia!" Kanan exasperatedly said.

"You better. I'll be watching you." Dia stood up and walked out of the room, but not before glaring at the couple.

Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry about onee-chan, Kanan-chan."

"It's okay." Kanan hugged her girlfriend. "She's just trying to make sure your safe. We were getting…pretty intense, huh?"

Ruby blushed. "Y-Yes…"

"Let's just relax for a bit 'till I have to go, okay?" Kanan said as she was also blushing. Ruby nodded and snuggled her head into Kanan's neck.

Dia really killed the mood. Because, Kanan and Ruby felt that there was something going to happen. And…they were more than willing to do so.

 _ **-Flashback over-**_

"Hey, Kanan-chan," Ruby said.

"What is it?" Kanan asked. The two of them were walking to Kanan's house. They were holding hands and Ruby was resting her head on Kanan's arm.

"My family is going to a business trip over the weekend."

"That sounds nice," Kanan replied.

"Onee-chan is going with them."

"O-Okay…" Kanan had a small feeling where Ruby was going with this. _'She wouldn't…right? She is pretty innocent.'_

"I was wondering…if you want to…stay for the weekend?" Ruby finally said. There was a blush that crept onto Ruby's face, but it was nothing compared to Kanan's.

"I…uh…heh…" was all Kanan could blurt out. _'Ruby was like this?!'_ She was extremely surprised with how forward and bold the sweet, innocent Ruby was being.

"Do you not want to?" Ruby said with disappointment oozing out of her voice.

"No, no, no!" Kanan desperately said. "It's just…are you sure? Things…could happen."

"I know! But, I think I'm ready, Kanan-chan!" Ruby said. "After our kissing, it made me feel…warm. It got me excited. And…I want to share that with you."

The sincere tone in Ruby's voice was very soothing to Kanan. And she felt a lot more confident in both herself and Ruby.

"Alright," Kanan shakily, but confidently said, "I'll stay over for the weekend."

"Yay!" Ruby let go of Kanan's arm and hugged her. "I'm so excited! And…I'll be excited when I'm with you."

Both girls were blushing madly, but they both had smiles on their face.

* * *

"Ruby! We're leaving now!" The red-head's mother called out. Ruby ran out to greet them goodbye. "You'll be okay here by yourself?"

The red-head nodded. "Yes! I'm old enough, and Kanan-chan will be coming over to check on me."

"Aww, young love," the father teased. "We'll be back on Monday. Goodbye, Ruby!"

The girl went and hugged her father and mother. "Goodbye mama, papa! Goodbye, onee-chan!"

"Don't have too much fun with Kanan around," their father teased again.

Dia glared at her sister, almost threateningly. "You two better not have so much fun."

"Onee-chan!" Ruby said as she pushed her sister out of the house. _'I can't tell onee-chan that we'll…be having fun.'_

…

 _ **KNOCK!**_

Kanan was waiting for Ruby to answer the door. She told her parents that she would be at Ruby's house for the weekend, which they agreed to. The bluenette packed some clothes, hygienic tools, and her homework. None of that was on her mind.

Just thinking about the two of them being alone in a house together made her heart race. They have been alone in a room before. However, Kanan would usually have to help out in the shop often and her parents were always close by. When they went to Ruby's house, Dia loomed over them after seeing the intense kiss.

So, it would be the first time (other than the karaoke room) where they would be alone together. And although Kanan was feeling very nervous, she was also feeling excited.

"Kanan-chan!" Ruby said as she opened the door and hugged her girlfriend.

"Hello, Ruby," Kanan greeted back. The two shared a quick kiss before Kanan headed inside of the Kurosawa household. Before spending some time with Ruby, the two of them fixed Kanan's belongings. The two of them would be sharing the same bedroom (much to their embarrassment and excitement), so they left Kanan's things in Ruby's room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kanan asked. There were two sides of her that either wanted to fuck right then and there, or relax and have a nice two-day date.

Ruby, not wanting to have sex yet, went with the latter. "It's getting a bit dark, and we need some dinner."

"So, you want to eat out?" Kanan internally sighed as she thought of the double entendre coming into her mind.

"Maybe. I do want some ice cream." Ruby went over and held Kanan's hand. "Can we have one of those beach dates?"

The bluenette smiled. "Of course we can."

…

There was a burger shop that was open, so they decided to eat there. After the dinner date, the two had their beach date. They both got vanilla ice cream and ate it as they walked down the shoreline.

"I'm excited that you get to stay over, Kanan-chan," Ruby gleefully said.

"Is that so? How come?"

"Well, we'll be alone…and we can do couple things!"

The bluenette laughed. "Isn't this a couple thing?"

"…We can do other couple things!" Ruby corrected herself.

"That sounds lovely," Kanan said. She was thinking about what couples do; cuddle, have sex, kiss, have sex, watch movies, have sex. _'Fuck. All I can think about is what we'll do when we're alone at night…I'm so awful.'_

She pushed those thoughts aside as she licked away a drop of ice cream from Ruby's lips, getting a kiss in return.

…

After a snuggle and kissing session once the two girls got back to Ruby's house, it was time for them to sleep.

As Kanan was in Ruby's room, waiting for her girlfriend to get in bed with her, she was getting nervous again. Under her pyjamas, she wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. She was ready for the two of them to have sex, but her nerves were getting the best of her. _'Are we going too fast? Are we even ready to take this next step? Oh god…'_

She heard the door open, and she darted her head to the sound. And she saw Ruby…in her cute, pink pyjamas. "Hello, Kanan-chan."

"Hey, Ruby." The red-head tucked herself in beside her girlfriend. "Are we going to sleep now?"

Ruby blush was as red as her hair. "W-We…don't have to…"

The way Ruby talked was worrying Kanan. "Ruby." The bluenette took Ruby's hands in her own. "We know that I'm staying over to…do those things. But, we don't have to do it."

"A-Are you sure, Kanan-chan? W-We're ready, r-right?" The red-head was shaking. So, Kanan brought her girlfriend into a hug.

"I know I'm ready, Ruby. I hate to admit it, but I've been thinking about it all day. We'll only do it if you're ready." Kanan held Ruby's shoulders and made them face each other. "Are you ready, Ruby?"

The red-head shamefully shook her head and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Kanan-chan!" She wailed out.

The bluenette rested the girl's head on her chest, letting her pyjamas get damp with Ruby's tears. "Shh, it's okay. When we're ready, we can do it."

Ruby kept repeating the words "I'm sorry" as Kanan did everything she could to comfort her. Eventually, Ruby cried herself out and fell asleep. Kanan placed Ruby's head on the pillow and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay if we don't do anything, Ruby. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

And then, Kanan fell asleep with Ruby in her embrace.

* * *

Ruby woke up being hugged by Kanan. As she stirred about, she thought back to last night, right before the two of them went to sleep.

' _I feel so bad…I felt so ready when we kissed so much that one time, and I felt even more ready when Kanan-chan came over. But…I got too nervous, and I probably disappointed her. I need to get myself ready…but, how? I have today to figure it out. Because, I want to make Kanan-chan happy.'_

"Good morning, cutie," Kanan said groggily. Ruby looked to her side and saw a warm smile. And all she could think of is guilt.

"Good morning, Kanan-chan. I'm sorry about last-"

Ruby was interrupted by Kanan placing a finger on her lips. "You don't need to be sorry. Maybe I got too eager to do it, and I wasn't thinking about you enough. Don't worry about being ready so soon. When you feel ready, we'll be there together, okay?" Kanan said.

Ruby nodded. "Okay." She smiled brightly, which brought a smile to Kanan's face. _'You're so amazing, Kanan-chan. And I'll be ready so we can both be happy.'_

"Let's start the day, huh?" Kanan said, which Ruby nodded to.

They weren't feeling up to go out, so they had a relaxing day in the Kurosawa house. Kanan took care of the cooking as Ruby helped her prep. She had forgotten how good Kanan was at cooking as she made a delicious egg omelette with bacon for breakfast and a tasty fish and potato casserole. They did some of their small homework, as they both finished most of it in preparation for this weekend. For dinner, they ordered pizza. They shared the box as they snuggled up together and watched some movies together.

"Aright. Are you ready for bed?" Kanan asked.

The red-head yawned. "Yeah. I'm pretty tired."

So, the two of them got changed and prepared themselves to sleep. Kanan was finished first, and when Ruby got into the room, Kanan had her back against her.

"Good night, Ruby. I love you." Kanan said as Ruby crawled in the bed. The red-head didn't like that she could get herself ready.

She suddenly hugged Kanan from behind.

"R-Ruby?"

"I'm sorry, Kanan-chan. I wanted you to stay for the weekend and we could have…done those things. But…I wasn't ready, and we couldn't have fun."

"Ruby, you don't have to worry about that." Kanan turned herself around to face Ruby. "Our relationship will grow. We don't have to worry about having sex now. Not even in a year. However long it takes Ruby, just know that I'll always be there for you when your ready. Because I'll be happy as long as you're with me."

Ruby nodded. "But…I coul-"

The red-head was interrupted by a lustful and passionate kiss. She kissed back with the same amount of passion when she recovered, but their kiss was abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I've been holding that in for so long. But, I won't go further if you don't want to." Kanan said.

"Ruby…" The girl felt so ready after that kiss. But, she couldn't force herself to be ready. "Ruby…doesn't want to," she said disappointingly.

"And that's okay. We can have a kissing session instead," Kanan suggested.

"That sounds nice," Ruby said.

And so, the two of them kissed each other until they both fell asleep.


End file.
